Lullaby
by feisty firecracker
Summary: to one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite bands :D i know, you probably don't like songfics, but don't knock it till you read it....and review it :D and ch 10 of shattered is up, so check it out!


**Disclaimer: **unfortunately, i own neither twilight nor this song. they belong to stephenie meyer and the spill canvas.

Before you read on, know that the only reason I'm writing this is because my bff told me to, and I am deathly afraid of provoking her wrath. So read it if you must, but know that I told my lovely friend Vi about the two songs by the Spill Canvas, so she has full permission to use them, and if you read my fics, you are required by law to read hers. Which law, do you ask? The law of Canis Muzzle! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, sorry about that. Read and enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to review. :)

* * *

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous  
It's your ability to make me earn this  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep_

"I love you," I murmured, pressing my lips to her neck. I smiled at my beautiful angel as her blood heated up and the colour rushed through her cheeks. She was truly the most beautiful creature in this world, and she was mine. She was the reason I continued this life, the reason I didn't kill innocents. She didn't know it, but _she _was the reason I behaved. She was the only thing that kept me from reverting to my base nature, and I loved her for that.

"I love you too," she whispered, pulling herself closer to me. I sighed in pleasure as I felt her warm body against mine. It was worth it. If I had to go without blood for the rest of my existence in order to be with her, I would do it.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity  
'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep_

"You really do make that ring look beautiful," I whispered, fiddling with it as we sat on the couch in front of the television. She rested her head against my shoulder and giggled. I smiled at the sound and pressed my lips against her hair.

"You're such a sweet liar," she giggled, holding her hand out and fluttering her fingers gently, letting the ring catch the light and throw rainbow reflections against the walls.

"It's not a lie," I said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "It would be nothing without you."

_If you need anything, just say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

"Go to sleep, my Bella," I murmured as she snuggled against me. I dipped my head to kiss her neck one last time, closing my eyes as I breathed in her tantalizing scent. She moved closer to me, closing her eyes and smiling as I began to hum her lullaby. Within moments she was asleep, a beautiful angel, peaceful and serene.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take  
Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep_

I watched her as she struggled to make her hair behave. It didn't matter what she did with it, she would always be incredibly beautiful. I took the brush from her as she wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Just leave it, Bella," I said, placing the brush on the counter and taking her into my arms. "You're beautiful in anything, including that haystack." I smiled at her reflection and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She frowned back at me, and I knew was she would say if she wanted to provoke an argument. _I'm nothing special, I'm absolutely ordinary. You're the incarnate form of Adonis. I'm a weak, ordinary human. _I sighed. It was always the same with her. For such a perceptive person, she had an absolutely atrocious sense of self-image.

_It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it  
It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep_

"Please Edward," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "It's what I want more than anything."

I stared back at her, appalled that I had caused such a reaction. How could I do such a thing to this warm, trusting creature? "Of course. Anything." Wait, how did this happen? All she had to do was look at me and I was signing her death warrant. She truly had no idea, the power she held over me.

"Thank you," she murmured, sending me a watery smile as she stepped into my arms.

"I can't believe I just agreed to that," I sighed as I traced the elegant line of her neck with my lips. She was truly a graceful creature, it was the minor matter of coordination that threw her off. She was a fish out of water when it came to graceful movement. Even so, she had me wrapped around her beautiful finger.

_If you need anything, just say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

"I'm not tired though," she complained, an adorable pout on her face. I chuckled, causing her to scowl at me, which in turn caused me to laugh even more; she truly was an enchanting creature.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. You're exhausted," I replied, coaxing her back onto the bed and laying down next to her. She gradually admitted defeat and curled against me, her body warm even through the layers of sheets and blankets. I began to hum her lullaby and she opened her eyes to glare at me before she succumbed, falling into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, my angel," I whispered, pressing my lips to the hollow in her throat where her pulse beat.

_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me_

I stared at her as she slept. She was so perfect, so beautiful. She moved around a bit, turning to get into a more comfortable position, and curled closer to me. I obligingly wrapped an arm around her, making sure to keep the blanket between us so she didn't freeze. As much as I hated myself for it, I wished she was changed, so that wouldn't be an issue. But then I wouldn't be able to lay next to her as she slept and hear her thoughts, unfiltered, falling from her perfect lips in a sleepy haze. As if I'd spoken it aloud, my name tumbled from her lips; in her subconscious, she knew I was there.

"Edward. Edward, I love you," she murmured, pressing closer to me. If I had been able to, I would have cried then. My Bella was such a precious gift; I had been waiting my entire life for her. She made me the happiest man in the world.

_Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame_

"Edward!"

I heard my name called in her beautiful voice and turned to see her tumble through the doorway. Alice had taken her shopping for the day, to buy things for the wedding, I expect. I stood to greet her, smiling at her enthusiasm. She dropped all her bags, ignoring Alice's hisses to be careful, and rushed toward me, a dazzling smile lighting up her features. She accused me of dazzling her, but she did the same to me, and with much the same result.

"Hello, my beautiful Bella," I caught her as she tripped, stumbling into me. I delighted in the way the blood flooded her cheeks, staining them the most irresistible shade of red. She was truly the most beautiful being on the planet.

_If you need anything, just say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you." She lay down next to me, her head resting against my shoulder. I was surprised that I didn't even have to coax her into bed that night. That in itself was a miracle. My breathing hitched as she snuggled closer to me, pressing her warm lips against my chest before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Bella." Out of habit, I began to hum her lullaby. She certainly didn't need it in order to sleep tonight, but I did. I finished in a low hum, staring at her beauty before pressing my lips softly to her neck, just below her jaw and inhaling deeply. "Goodnight, my love."

_If you need anything, just say the word  
I mean anything  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

**Awww, wasn't that sweet? I absolutely adore that song. It's called 'Lullaby' and it was written by the Spill Canvas, one of my favourite bands. I was listening to it and I decided it was just begging to be turned into a songfic, so voila! There you go. And again, Vi has my full permission and encouragement to use this song as a fanfic. Her FF name is 4ever17vi. So read hers too, when and if she writes it. And I'm definitely planning on writing more songfics, but I'm not sure if I should make them into chapters, or just write separate stories. Input! Tell me what to do!  
**

**Now review! You know you want to. Just click the pretty purple button. Just do it. :)  
**


End file.
